Leopardcloud
Leopardcloud is a blonde tom with white stripes downward on his pelt and amber eyes. He can be a bit edgy. Used to be a loner and a kittypet. Personal Life Leopardcloud has lost his mate from a Twoleg/dog attack in the Twolegplace he was living in as a loner. Later, in search of a home, he found SharpClan where they took him in. He had a hard time deciding if he should stay but eventually agreed and earned his warrior name. History Leopardcloud used to be a kittypet named Shaun. He had been with them since he was a kit, but as soon as he was about as big as a warrior, his Twolegs grew old of having a cat. They would terrorize him and when their grand-kids would come over, they would pull on his tail and rip his fur out. He began to realize that he hated his life more and more everyday. At night one day, when his Twolegs had fallen asleep, he crept out of a hole near the side of their building and escaped into the wild. He quickly adapted to life as a loner and met Clay, his deceased mate. They lived happily for a long time in the Twolegplace. Clay said she wanted kits in her life and he agreed. Then, about a 4 days after her only kit, Flame, was born, Twolegs and their dogs invaded the space where they stayed. There were thirteen dogs and five Twolegs. They tried to fight but the dogs were too big. Clay instructed Leopard to take their kit into safety. He ran far away from the Twolegplace to find a place for Flame. When he was assured Flame would be safe where she was, he headed back to Clay. When he broke out into the open, he found Clay dead and the faint sound of barking in the distance. He cried and wailed for some while. Leopard sat with her for the last time, and buried her where he put Flame. Leopard noticed Flame was getting cold and thin, as himself too. He picked up the kit and started to find a new place to live and some way to help his kit live. Then, he stumbled upon Darkstar and Shiningpaw talking in the forest and they took him into the camp. Quotes "Please... You got to help me.. My mate... she's been mauled. The-the upwalkers and their.. their pack of dogs. There was at least fifteen of them. Flame here won't be able to live- We were lucky to survive. Please, oh please." ''-Leopard to Darkstar'' "Alright then. What's a medicine cat... and a warrior? That medicine cat of yours better not be sticking any metal tubes up my rump! Dang Upwalkers..." -Leopard to Shingingpaw "So I was once a kitty-whatever.. Then I lived by myself and mate, so I guess we were loners.. But what am I now? And staying? I don't know, do I really have to decide this instant? Gosh, you cats are on your toes with this whole thing. I could possibly stay... But I'm not sure if I could trust you. Are you trying to cature me? Trick me? Possibly maim me? ...How does this place work?" -''Leopard to Darkstar'' Trivia *Even though Clay did not know about StarClan, she is living there waiting for Leopardcloud *Flame will not know about her mother untill she matures *Clay and Flame were not kittypets Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Loner